


Twelfth Night

by donniethecatcher



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Muke - Freeform, i just really like Shakespeare and 5sos, idk what this fic even is, im sorry it's gonna suck so bad, very lowkey cashton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donniethecatcher/pseuds/donniethecatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Group 3<br/>Calum Hood<br/>Eliza Miller<br/>Jake Stevens<br/>Luke Hemmings<br/>Isobel Jacobs<br/>Michael Clifford </p>
<p>Luke stared at the list for a couple more minutes. Surely this was a mistake. Surely he hadn't been put in a group with...Clifford. Surely he didn't have to perform a version of one of his favourite plays with the person he hated the most in the world. He looked at the list again to make sure it wasn't a mistake. Nope it was written there plain as day. He had to be in a romantic play with Michael Clifford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This story isn't my first fanfic ever but it is my first 5sos fic so sorry if it sucks balls.  
> So yeah on with the fic I guess :)

Luke was sat in his regular seat in English waiting for the class to start when the door burst open. 

In swaggered a tall, bleach blond haired boy with pale skin and teeth brighter than the sun itself. His laugh was louder than anything Luke had ever heard and he just emitted confidence and popularity. 

Michael Clifford. 

God Luke hated him. 

He would say it wasn't anything personal but it really was. Michael Clifford or just Clifford as he called him has been making Luke's life a personal hell for the past five years of his life. Luke didn't think he did it on purpose either. At least not at the start. It wasn't until after he'd gained 3 weeks detention because Clifford had insulted him and he swore back in the middle of class that the fued really started. 

It wasn't that Luke was a hateful person. In fact he hated hating people, he liked the fact he always managed to see the best in people. But there was just something about Michael Clifford that got under his skin. 

It wasn't until he heard a loud snap that he realised he'd been holding his pencil a bit too hard. He sighed and bent down to get a new pencil out of his bag only to come back up and realise his beanie had been stolen. 

He didn't need to even look to know who it was.

Calum Hood sat there innocently with Luke's beanie hurriedly placed on his head. Luke chuckled to himself and decided to let it slide as Calum would probably just steal another piece of clothing if he took his hat back. 

Calum Hood was practically brothers with Clifford, they did everything together, but despite his bad taste in friends Luke really liked Calum. He always smiled at Luke when he saw him, even though he was considered popular and smiling at a loser like Luke could result in him losing serious popularity points. He also took advanced music with Luke and was the same grade at violin as him so they spent their music lessons together messing around at the back of the classroom. 

Luke was distracted from his thoughts when the teacher, Mr King, entered the classroom and asked the class to be quiet. He knew it was nerdy but Luke loved English, especially old literature and Shakespearean texts. The way the words flowed and fit together were almost lyrical, and intrigued Luke in a way he couldn't describe. He also loved English for another reason although he would never admit it out loud...he kind of had a tiny, very small crush on the English training teacher Mr Gaskarth. Mr Gaskarth was a former pupil at Luke's high school and was actually only two years older than him. Luke became friends with him before he became a training teacher, because he knew his older brother, and stayed after class sometimes to help him pack up or plan a lesson.  
The main teacher Mr King wasn't that bad either. He was kind and funny and actually seemed to care about his students rather than other teachers at Luke's school. The door to the classroom opened again and Mr Gaskarth ran through quickly, apologising to Mr King for being late and winking at Luke as he rushed past. Luke smiled softly, blushing as he got out his English folder.  
"Good afternoon class I trust you're all doing well. I thought we'd start a new text today we're going to be studying Shakespeare's twelfth night for the rest of the term" Mr King announced to the class as soon as they'd settled down. His announcement was met with squeals of excitement from the girls (and maybe a bit from Luke) and groans of despair from the boys. "But that's so boring sir can't we do something cool like Macbeth or Hamlet you know with loads of killing and that" a particularly loud and annoying voice sounded from the back of the room. "No Michael we cannot do a play with 'loads of killing and that' we're doing Twelth night and that is final. Now since it's last lesson on Friday you can spend the rest of the period doing a bit of research on the play and you are allowed to talk if you wish". Everyone immediately turned around and talked to their friends about what they were doing on the weekend.  
Luke proceeded to get out his notebook and start to doodle band lyrics on one of his pages.  
The chair in front of him made a scraping noise and Luke looked up to see Mr Gaskarth sit down backwards on the chair in front of him. "Hey lukey" he grinned cheekily at him causing Luke to blush softly "Hey Alex, how are you?" While Luke loved talking to Mr Gaskarth (or Alex as he insisted Luke called him whenever they talked) it always seemed to leave Luke with a permanently red face and giddy mood for a few hours after the conversation. "I'm awesome thanks hemmo. I was just wondering if you were still coming to my gig this weekend? Jack's been asking about you non stop for a whole week, it's getting kind of creepy if I'm honest". Luke laughed and nodded "yeah of course I'm still coming but only if Jack takes me out for ice cream afterwards he at least owes me a date if he's stalking me this much". Alex laughed loudly and ruffled Luke's hair before going to the from of the room to talk to Mr King. The space he left was soon occupied by a widely grinning Calum. "What?" Luke questioned raising an eyebrow. Calum just grinned wider and wiggled his eyebrows "you and Mr Gaskarth he only ever talks to you when he's not teaching and you're red as a tomato whenever he talks to you". Luke blushed even harder and shook his head quickly. "It's alright mate I know you like him I won't tell anyone don't worry". Calum winked again and placed Luke's beanie back on his head and got up out of the seat just as the final bell rang. Luke gathered up his stuff straight away and ran out of the classroom as quick as he could. He was so glad school was over and he couldn't wait until he got home.  
Luke ran down the steps of his school and got his phone out. He had five missed calls and a missed text from his mum 

From Mum:  
I'm so sorry sweetie but I had to cover a shift at the college so I won't be home until late. You'll have to make your own way home, there should be some dinner in the fridge.  
I love you and I'll see you later -M xx

Luke sighed. Great he'd have to walk the hour it took him to get home. He sighed and stepped out from the cover of the front of the school. As soon as he did it started to pour down with rain. Luke yelped and ran back under the cover of the school. Great now he'd have to wait until his brother got out of college which wasn't for another two hours. Luke grumbled as he sat down on the schools steps watching all the students quickly run to their cars before leaving the school car park. Looks like he was gonna be here a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So wow the responses I got for the first chapter was incredible and thank you so much to the people who left kudos!! Um yeah I'm more happy with this chapter than the first but I don't really like the ending sentence. Idk I might change it but anyway hope you enjoy :)

Mikey slumped down in his chair and started to sulk. He didn't actually know that much about Shakespeare but his mum had forced him to watch the one with the balconies and if that was anything to go by he was gonna hate this term. And of course Hemmings was delighted with it, Michael could see him nearly wetting himself with excitement. Michael scoffed and turned to talk to his best friend when he saw he was already gone. Michael looked around before spotting him talking to Hemmings animatedly. Michael started to sulk even further, Calum had started to spend more time with the Hemmings kid, much to Michael's dismay. He kept trying to get Michael to be nicer to him and trying to discreetly get them together to hang out but Michael always refused. He absolutely despised Hemmings. He didn't really know the kid that well but he was just too shy. Like the kind of shy where they wouldn't meet your eyes and blushed every time you said so much as a word to them. Michael hated people like that. 

A few minutes later Calum came and sat back down and started gushing something about Hemmings and the training teacher. "..and he was totally blushing the entire time, something's definitely going on between them..Mike? Michael are you even listening to me?" Michael lazily shrugged his shoulders "no". Calum scowled at him "I don't know why you hate Luke so much you know, he's one of the nicest people I've ever met". Michael glared at Calum as the end of day bell rang "well if he's the nicest person you've ever met maybe he can give you a ride home instead of me". Michael grabbed his stuff and stormed out of the classroom. He knew he was being dramatic but he was tired of Calum singing Hemmings' praises all the time and basically saying he was a better friend than Michael. "Mike wait!" Michael sighed and turned around to see Calum jogging up to him. "I didn't mean it okay. I know I talk about Luke a lot but I really want you two to be friends and I'm sorry that I've upset you but you're way nicer than he is and your hair is better than his anyway". Michael gave a small smile to Calum and nudged his shoulder "you're only saying that because you want me to give you a ride home". Calum looked mock offended "How dare you Michael Clifford I'm shocked you would think our friendship means so little to you....but you will still give me a ride home right?". Michael laughed and slung his arm around Calum's shoulders as they began to walk out of school. 

After they left the building they saw it was pouring it down with rain and Michael swore. “My cars on the other side of the car park dude what do we do?” Calum shrugged “you run and get it and drive it round to let me jump in?” he smiled innocently. Michael rolled his eyes and pulled his jacket over his head slightly to protect him from the rain “you should be glad I love you”. Calum fake blew a kiss at him and Michael flipped him off before running out into the rain. He dodged other students and a few cars before arriving at his own car. He jumped inside and took off his wet jacket before starting the car and turning on the heating full blast, "Stupid weather”. He backed out of the parking spot and drove around to the front of the school. He rolled down his window to see Calum stood there with….Hemmings. Great. “Hey Mike can Luke get a lift?" Calum smiled at him innocently. Michael almost choked on air. "Fuck no!". Calum glared at him threateningly "Michael Gordon Clifford don't you dare be so rude, if you don't give him a lift he's gonna have to walk home and get soaking wet and probably hypothermia and he could die do you want that on your conscience?" Calum stood with his hands on his hips looking like a mother telling off her child. Michael could see Hemmings trying to suppress his laughter out of the corner of his eye and had to stop himself swearing again. Michael growled "fine he can have a ride but you seriously owe me Hood". Calum practically jumped up and down and grabbed Hemmings, dragging him to Michael's nice, dry, warm car. Once they were all inside, Calum in shotgun and Hemmings in the back they all drove off. 

Calum chatted to Luke animatedly for a while with Hemmings giving a few quiet replies while Michael glared out at the road. He couldn't believe Calum had made him give Hemmings a ride after they'd just talked about how Michael couldn't stand him. He honestly doubted why he was friends with him sometimes. "So what you doing this weekend Luke?" Calum asked turning around in his seat to face the blonde boy. "Um not much really" Michael saw him shift uncomfortably in the back seat. He smirked slightly. Served him right for getting into Michael's car uninvited. "Oh right well me and Mike are going to see this really cool band. All time low? Have you heard of them? They haven't really done many shows so we haven't seen them in person but their stuff online is awesome". Michael saw Hemmings smirk slightly before nodding "yeah I think I've heard about them somewhere". 

It had been silent in the car for about ten minutes. Calum had decided to break the silence by searching through Michael's CDs to try and find some good music but he was taking his time, reading through every single track listing on the back of Michael's huge cd collection. "So where do you even live Hemmings?" Michael's smirked as his question made Hemmings jump, obviously snapping him out of a daydream. "I-I um near the college". Michael groaned. He lived a couple of streets away from the college which meant that after Calum got out of the car he'd have another 20 minutes stuck in a small space with the person he hated. "Here we go" Calum grinned finally picking a CD. He put it in and fall out boy instantly started blasting out of the crappy car speakers. Calum starting belting out the lyrics to thriller horribly out of key while doing some weird little dance thing in his seat. Michael pushed his arm but Calum just stuck out his tongue and sung louder. Michael rolled his eyes and carried on driving subconsciously mouthing the words as he did. 

They eventually got to Calum's house and Calum gathered all his stuff. "Thanks fucker. I'll see you tomorrow morning yeah". Michael slapped him upside the head and nodded. "Yeah maybe if I'm in a good mood". Calum flipped him off as he almost fell out of the car. "See you Luke!" He shouted as he turned to shut the door, pulling up his jacket to try and shield himself from the still heavy rain. "Bye Calum" Luke waved awkwardly as Calum shut the door. Calum waved again before running up to his door and going inside. As soon as Calum was out of sight Michael set off again, turning the music up a bit more to avoid conversation with the boy in the back of his car. 

It took nearly half an hour to get to Hemmings' house. Lots of roads were closed because of the weather so Michael had to take longer routes. They didn't talk for the whole journey until Hemmings told Michael to stop and gathered all his stuff together. "Uh thanks for um giving me a lift and not throwing me out of the car or anything...uh yeah bye". Before Michael got to say anything in return Hemmings had practically jumped from the car, slammed the door and took off at a jog down the street. Michael watched him run for about five minutes in the pouring rain before he arrived at his house. Why didn't Luke let him drive all the way outside his house? Surely he would've gotten less wet? Michael shrugged and started his car again. He couldn't be bothered trying to figure Hemmings out. All he wanted to do was go home, play xbox and drink hot chocolate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I know I've not uploaded regularly but I'm determined to not abandon this story and I've got a lot of spare time as I'm doing exams so I'm going to write as many chapters ahead as I can and then hopefully I can upload them regularly. Thanks for sticking with me and don't hesitate to tell me if there's any mistakes :)

Luke cursed as he ran the rest of the way down his street in the rain. Why did he get out of the car when despite holding the person he most hated in the world it was warm and dry. He cursed again louder this time as he got to his front door and fumbled with his keys. The second the door was open her practically dived inside and jumped to the switch to turn up the heater in his freezing house. As soon as he had warmed up he changed out of his wet clothes and started on his homework. He hated doing homework but since his mum was a teacher he knew it was best to always do it on the night it was set. 

Once he had finished all of his homework he checked the time and saw that it had only been an hour since he got home. He groaned as loud as he could before trudging upstairs to his room and turning on his laptop. He logged in and brought up his iTunes. He smiled as he started to play music as loud as he could. As much as he hated being at home alone he got to play music as loud as he wanted to. He tapped out on his legs along to the beat of the music he was listening to and thought about the concert he was going to at the weekend. He couldn’t wait to see Alex and the guys perform. He’d been to loads of their band practices but he’d never actually seen them perform live. He grinned to himself as he heard the doorbell ring. He raced downstairs hoping it was his brother who’d hopefully brought food home with him. He flung open the door to come face to face with….Clifford.

“What do you want?” Luke snapped glaring at him. Clifford raised an eyebrow at his tone before snapping back at him. “You left your phone in my car, I was gonna wait and give it to you tomorrow but it was going off so much it was annoying me”. Clifford held out Luke’s phone and Luke practically snatched it off him before checking it quickly. There was a few texts from Alex and his other friends as well as one from his older brother Jack saying he was bringing pizza home. Luke nearly cried with happiness when he read it, he was so hungry. His daydreaming about pizza was interrupted by a cough. Luke looked up to see Clifford with his stupid raised eyebrow again. “Sorry to interrupt your thoughts, I know that requires a lot of effort for you but aren’t you going to thank me?” Luke bit his tongue to stop himself from retorting to Clifford’s comments. “Thank you” he ground out through clenched teeth. Clifford mimed a bow and sauntered off back to his car. Luke glared at his back before slamming his door as hard as he could and going to put his phone on charge. He really despised Clifford.

Half an hour later Luke heard the door open and only stopped to check it was actually his brother rather than another one of his classmates before pouncing on him and begging for pizza. “LUKE GET THE HELL OFF ME YOURE LIKE THE SIZE AND WEIGHT OF A BABY GIRAFFE” yelled his brother while trying to shake Luke off of him. Luke backed away and pouted until Jack rolled his eyes and gave him a pizza box. Luke whooped and ran to sit down at the table so he could eat. Jack came and sat with him and laughed at the way Luke ate his pizza so quickly. “You’re gonna make yourself sick Luke”. Luke glared up at his brother with a mouthful of pizza “fuck you Jack I’m not five anymore I can eat how I want”. Jack raised his eyebrows and held his hands up “fine but don’t expect me to hold your quiff back when you’re puking later”. They both ate in silence until they’d completely finished and threw the pizza boxes away and went to watch TV.   
“Hey you going to Alex’s gig this weekend?” Jack asked looking over at Luke as he focused on the show they were watching. Luke hummed “Yeah why?” Jack shook his head smirking “no reason just checking Zack wanted me to go as well so I’ll drive you if you want”. Luke nodded still not really paying attention “awesome”. Jack smirked again before turning back to the TV programme.   
It was about 9pm when his mum finally got home. Jack went to make her something to eat while she practically collapsed next to Luke. “How was school today?” she asked as Luke leaned his head on her shoulder. “It was alright, we’re starting Shakespeare in English”. Luke felt his mum smile "that's great sweetie, you're gonna get a great final grade". Luke grinned and half hugged his mum. Luke went to bed later on smiling to himself. He couldn't wait until tomorrow for some odd reason. 

Luke hit his alarm to shut it up. He then turned to the other side of his bed to hit his brother who had decided to stand next to his bed and shout at him so he'd wake up. Jack hit him back and shouted get up once more before leaving the room. Luke sat up and felt like a million daggers were being repeatedly stabbed into his head. Okay maybe that was a little dramatic but his head did really hurt. He got up and dressed before trudging downstairs and flopping on the kitchen table. Jack looked at him strangely before shoving a cup of coffee in front of his face. "I told you you'd regret eating all that pizza" Jack said nonchalantly as Luke snapped his head up, glaring at him. "My headache has nothing to do with /pizza/ Jack". Jack nodded quickly "it totally does you're pizza hungover". Luke scrunched his face up in confusion. "That is not a real thing"  
"Yes it is look it up now drink your coffee and let's go I actually want to make it to school on time"

Luke had only taken two steps through his schools gates before he was attacked by a mass of pink hair and black clothes, "LYNN GET OFF ME". The girl pulled back and pouted at him "but lukey I missed you, we didn't get to see each other yesterday".   
Luke rolled his eyes "yeah and whose fault is that little miss skipping school". Lynn flicked him on the forehead before grinning at him "I asked if you wanted to join me it's not my fault you were too chicken to come" Luke slapped at her hand and glared playfully at her. He loved Lynn she was like his sister. She was his only real friend his age and was the reason that no one bullied Luke anymore. She was basically the polar opposite of Luke but they loved each other regardless.   
"So you going to Alex's gig at the weekend?" Lynn asked as they began to walk towards the school building. "Yes Jesus you’re like the ten millionth person who's asked me that" Lynn held her hands up in defence before smirking mischievously "that means you and jack can give me a lift then doesn't it". 

Luke went through the first four lessons of the day fairly easily. He was sat next to Lynn for three of them and was with Calum for the remaining one. "So how was being alone with Michael in the car after I left?" Calum asked the second he sat down next to Luke in music. Luke groaned "Awful. We hardly talked and I practically jumped out of the car before I reached my house to escape the awkwardness". Calum laughed "sorry mate I didn't think it'd be that bad". Luke shrugged as the teacher came in to start the lesson. After the lesson Luke and Calum started to walk to lunch together. They were half way to the cafeteria when Luke heard a recognisable voice shout "Cal!" He groaned and turned around to see Clifford running up to them. Luke turned to Calum and muttered "see you later" before running off to find Lynn.   
They sat outside behind the school building to eat lunch. It had been the place they'd first met as Luke would go there to hide from bullies and Lynn would go there to smoke, a bad habit which she'd now thankfully quit. "So he just turned back up at your house? And have you your phone?" Lynn asked after Luke had told her what had happened the previous night. Luke nodded through a bit of his lunch "Yeah he was so rude it was terrible". Lynn frowned "I think he was being nice, he could've easily kept your phone or even destroyed it". Luke made a disgusted face "nice? Clifford doesn't have a nice bone in his body, he just probably didn't want to get in trouble when I couldn't find my phone" Lynn shrugged but didn't carry on the conversation. 

It was the last period and Luke sank down into his seat in English. As much as he loved this lesson he had a headache and really just wanted to go home. Mr King practically skipped into the room and set all of his resources down.   
"So class today as you know we will be starting Shakespeare's Twelfth night. I had a talk with the drama teacher Mrs Finch and it turns out one of the criteria the drama students have to cover is a Shakespeare piece. So we've come up with the clever idea that both you and the drama students will star in your own retelling of the play. You will be put into groups with the drama students and act out scripts that you yourselves have written". Me kings smug smile was met with uproar, even Luke was outraged. "You can't do that sir! I joined English literature so I didn't have to do drama!"  
"I've got stage fright sir I can't do that"  
"Sir I'm crap at acting"  
"I'm not being put in a group with those drama nerds"  
"BE QUIET" Mr King bellowed across the classroom. Everyone immediately went silent and sat back down in their seats. "Now if you all wish to pass this class you will participate in this exercise. Your homework is to read the play and rewrite it. The only things you can't change are the characters or the storyline but the rest is up to your imaginations. It is due in next Wednesday. You will be given a grade and the best ones will be used as scripts for the productions". The class groaned but remained quiet. "For the rest of the lesson you can start to work on your homework" Mr King grinned and went to sit behind his desk to mark some work. Luke sighed and sank down into his chair, pulling his hoodie over his head. Great not only did he have to perform in front of people but he had to do it with complete strangers. He had a feeling this wouldn't go well.


End file.
